conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sir Spart Sparklbox
Tel Loiryn 02:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Survey Hey Spart, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) European Union Hi, Spart, thanks for the question. It's consistent with the rules that your nation be part of the EU and the Eurozone, yes. Just make sure that by this being the case, European history is not significantly altered. Cprhodesact 00:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, there. Your Heigard is great! Perhaps your country and mine (New Cambria) could trade ambassadors sometime. Nkr20 13:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Twin cities Hi! I propose that my country's capital, Trilfuva, should be twinned with your country's capital, Crèbourg. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) LOL I was working on a new flag for leubantia. Just as I was about to upload it at about 5:00 EST, I saw you had already posted a better flag. XD —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *Heh,heh... Life is full of coincidences. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Why are you making flags for MY country. No-one can do anything to it except from me, expecially changing the flag. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) -Correction: I can make a flag for any country I want, but I can't change it without the consent of the owner. I never changed any flag nor wanted to, I just offered it to you as a gift. Understand? --Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Tharnton, really. . . the spray paint on the flag makes it look like a 5 year old did it. Do you see poor flags which a country whipped up with paint? No. So just use spart's, it looks so much better. The only thing that I hate on your flag is the spray paint. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, why do you get so serious about it. We didn't add it your country, not to mention I didn't upload mine, spart only uploaded and encouraged you to use it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Map of Ivalice This iceberg is about the perfect shape for Ivalice, or at least how I imagined it.--Woogers 04:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) When you get a chance, can ya calculate the total land area of Ivalice including Luna, and then the areas for the individual states? Whenever you have time, no rush. Woogers(lol what ) 23:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Or, could I have the scale of the map, so I can do it? Woogers(lol what ) 20:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I recently got Photoshop installed, but I've had none free time. I promise I will finish the area requests this Saturday/Sunday. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Surean Flag I really don't know how to make the flag bigger, I'm not that good with computing or graphic designs stuffs. Can't you help edit the flag? The version I imagine has a simple "sun" in the middle, which brings the meaning of the Surea name in Surean. Also, if you don't mind, can you help me with the map of Surea? I can give you a sketch of it. --Cytosan 11:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I think the Japanese Navy's could show the meaning better. Thanks. --Cytosan 13:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright. You want the same colors than your current flag or something else? Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I'll let you express your cretivity for the colours if you got some better ones. And for the map of Surea, here is the draft.--Cytosan 13:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) One last thing... There are any special traits identified with Surean people? I mean, like sincerity, bravery, loyalty or something? Basically, they are very patriotic and a strong believer towards Tendo, where they think that nature is something secret and there are holy spirits (deities), of whom are God's messenger, guarding them. Tendo believers also think that God will grant them their wish if they had faith in Him, therefore, you'll never hear them say something like "God, please........" even if it's a life treatening moment. If you ask them why, they'll just reply "He (God) knows what to do, just believe in Him". As for other aspect, it is hard to tell.--Cytosan 03:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Spart, the map is great. However, I'm curious about why some of the border of the administration in dark lines and some in lighter line?--Cytosan 09:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, I saw a colored line bordering some groups of "states" so I thought they were something like regions and made the borders thicker for regions and lighter for states. But if you want I can correct it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 10:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, those lines aren't regional borders, the original draft comes with colours to differentiate the Prefectures. I removed the colours to make the map more easier to see, but forgotten to remove the ones near the borders. You may refer to Surea's article for the info for regions.--Cytosan 11:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll fix in a while. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Spart, I'm sure that you're going to kill me after reading this. I'm going to use the flag that you made as the flag used during the Japanese rule in Surea. And as for the official flag used nowadays, It's going to be something else. Can you make a second flag for me? The design is very much simple, just a white flag with a sam-taegeuk used in Surea's CoA in the middle. Much similar to the official Japanese flag.--Cytosan 03:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey thank you for helping me with the english grammar :) btw you may make changes to the flag of thorway, but please let me see it before you put it on the page. --Rasmusbyg 09:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I didn't do extensive changes to the flag, I only added a colored version of the same crown you had in yours and resized the Scandivian cross a little. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : As you can see i already have a list of Thorwegian regents: List of regents of thorway. --Rasmusbyg 11:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Yes u can help me creating pages on Thorwegian monarchs :) Or anything actually :) --Rasmusbyg 02:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Leubantian embassy I suggest that you make a Heigardian ambassador to Leubantia (and I'll do vice versa in my country). Try to find somewhere in Creburg for the Leubantian embassy. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll search a place for embassies. I still have some work to do. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Spart. Try to get a Heigardian Ambassador to Leubantia :) [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Draft Here is the draft: The correct Leubantia is on the right. Remember the guidelines I gave to United Planets. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) And PLEASE tell me you've uploaded the map. Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The map IS STILL NOT READY. I'm working in my own map and also the Ivalice map and the Surean flag. I'll try to finish your map before New Year. Merry Christmas for you too. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK. I see you're probably just working on the Ivalice map. Oh, Remember not to put on provincial borders. Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 00:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Spart, have you started the map yet? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 01:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm currently working on it. It will be ready in about 2-5 days, depending on my available free time. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) TV programming I think trading our countries' TV programmes is a great idea. For my French-speaking New Cambrians, receiving French-language television would be much appreciated, as the country's only French channel Télé Direct, closed down in 2009. A lot of imported programming in New Cambria is screened on NCT Two, whereas most original programming gets shown on NCT One. Take a look at the broadcast schedule to see what, if anything, appeals to you. I've been working on creating articles for most of New Cambria's most popular shows: Contessa, Night Out Night In and South Slope, among others. And perhaps next year, you can broadcast the New Cambria National Song Contest? Let me know your thoughts! --Nkr20 20:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Would you care to show some Heigardian shows on Leubantian TV, Spart, and I'll do vice versa? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Douzelage Hi Spart! Are you in the EU? Then if you are, you must add one of your cities in Heigard to the Douzelage, a twinning association in Europe in which a city from each EU state is part of. P.S. Leubantia is in the EU, and the Leubantia Douzelage town is Darigu. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 11:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the information, Tharnton. I'll create more cities in the future and I'll choose one for the Douzelage. By the way, how old are you? Just a question. Don't answer if you don't want to.Sir Spart Sparklbox 07:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Coat of Arms Hi Spart. Could you make a coat of arms for the Republic of Cascadia? I would like it to say both the motto (Peace rules us) and "Republic of the Cascades" along with a tree and tidal wave. If you can do this, thank you in advance. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Of course I'll do the CoA, but I must ask you some questions: *Do you want a Coat of Arms in the style of mine or a National Symbol as in France? *If you want a Coat, what shape would you like it? You may see here: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Formes_des_Blasons_Ecus_Coats_of_Arms.svg *Would you like something like olive branches around? Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the tree and wave would be the base. So like France. And yes, some olive branches branching off from the tree would be wonderful. But nothing related to war. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok... Any kind of tree in special? Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Can you do it for me too? My would be more simple, just use this symbol plus with the outer ring of this. The four Korean words are to be replaced with "朝本民囯". And if you see fit, you may add a sam-taegeuk like this, where the colours are red, blue and yellow, at the middle, much similar to the South Korean CoA. You can modify the flower, as long as it looks like a Sakura/Japanese Cherry Blossom flower--Cytosan 03:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Embassy 'Lo, Spart. I have got an Heigardian embassy in Trilfuva. I must have the name of your ambassador. P.S. IS the map finished yet? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Give me the name of your ambassador and I'll give you the name of mine. Also, IS THE MAP FINISHED YET??????!!!!! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Maps Hello, I was just wondering, what program did you use for this? http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/File:Heigard_AD.png Super Warmonkey 17:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I used Adobe Illustrator CS4, but you could get Inkscape. It's less complicated and better than Illustrator for some things. Oh, I forgot to tell Inkscape is free. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You can also make awesome .svg files with it, I think. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Exactly! :D All the media (logos and that sort of things) I make is first made as SVG and then rendered as PNG. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Can you please make me a better version of this? http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/File:ASA_Map.png No rush... Super Warmonkey 17:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Of course I will! Just wait me a little until I finish two other requests. Oh, do the Allied States keep the same statal borders than before? Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes, the six provinces; Texas; Oklahoma; Arizona; Nevada; New Mexico; Arkansas keep all their original borders. Super Warmonkey 18:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Leubantian ambassador to Heigard is Kürén Kümpswén. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the fix! :) Super Warmonkey 11:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) EU I'm just asking but in which year did Heigard join the European Union? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lxungion Foreign Relations That would be great! Just let me know who will be your ambassador. I'll get the sister city updated right away. I'll send over Phang Xẽnrik as ambassador. The embassy doesn't have to be a huge embassy, but it should occasionally hold Lxung music festivals. Thanks! Detectivekenny 14:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Map Request Hey! I have a request for you to make a map of Yarphei of Future World. Here is a sketch. I used a map of Southeast Asia and drew in the borders. Ignore the thinner borders. They are not administrative divisions; they are just there because they were administrative divisions of the original countries, and have been merged. Note that for some reason, my printer printed it as two pages. Singapore is a seperate province, and it is the only province fully on the second page. If you can add in the numbers, that would be nice. Just start with the easternmost province and put (1) and then continue until you get to Singapore (27). Also, if you're confused about what's Yarphei and what's not, you can check out the National Info of Future World. If you can, try to use an actual real-world map of this area, and use the actual administrative divisions and rivers as borders. If you want to find a site that has that information, use http://www.maps-for-free.com/. At the top of the page, un-bold all the layers except "Waterbodies" and "Countries." Thanks! Detectivekenny 16:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. While you're doing that, can you also find the area for me? Detectivekenny 00:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Spart! Just checking on the map. You probably have a lot to do, especially with that Heigardian People article that's coming along really well. If you've started the map, may I see it, just to make sure everything's in order? If you haven't, that's OK. I'm in no rush. Detectivekenny 02:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It's wonderful. However, there are a few turns on the Malay/Yarphese border that need a little bit of straightening out. Hate to put more work on you seeing you've already done so much, but there are a few things. If you see the borders on my map, you will notice that the border from where Thailand used to be to Singapore is quite thin, and it gets wider towards the bottom of the Malay Peninsula to take over Johor Bahru, etc. Notice that it sorta seamlessly follows the southern extent of the former Thai/Malay border. Also, Singapore Island is part of Yarphei, so if you could add that, it would be nice. Sorry to bother you, Detectivekenny 03:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) That looks awesome! Are you able to calculate the area? :) Detectivekenny 16:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll reiterate: can you calculate the area? Detectivekenny 05:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The islands should be added, if you don't mind. Detectivekenny 03:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Basically the one's you colored in. Use your best judgement. Detectivekenny 03:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) PS the flag is really good. Thanks I owe you one. 03:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What is the area? Detectivekenny 23:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy Morris Stanton is the ambassador to Heigard. And as for sister city, why not. Woogers 23:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The Surean ambassador to Heigard will be Mangume Ninakami (中村惠美 Ninakami Man'gume). A women from Tengei.--Cytosan 13:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Allied Flag Can you edit flags in real photos and still let them look real? If you can, can you make a flag of the Allied States of America on a flagpole in the wind? Click here for the flag. Super Warmonkey 15:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Airport slots Can IvalAir fly into Creburg's Airport? --Woogers 01:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course. KRG and ILS are the big internationals.Woogers 01:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Scratch that, I just had a brilliant idea. Fly into KRG only. Woogers 01:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You can definetely have Heigard-Lxungion flights. The only major international airport is Thafilir International Airport in Thafilir (I will try to get the red links fixed), so you can fly into there. Detectivekenny 02:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Airports Hello, Spart. You NEED flights from Heigard to United Kingdom. The airports you must fly into are: *London-Heathrow *London-Gatwick *London-Stansted *Edinburgh-International *Cardiff-Rhoose *Belfast-City *Glasgow-International [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 04:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't NEED anything lol. Every country doesnt have flights into the UK and IvalAir only flies into Heathrow.--Woogers 05:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Twinning The folks in Arvant would love to initiate a twinnig agreement, and an exchange of ambassadors is more than welcome also! Ambassador Emily DeCavelle will present her credentials to the Heigardian government soon. Nkr20 17:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) GTO You can call me whatever you want as long as I know you're talkin bout me lol. And uhh, how about something along the lines of the Group of 77? "A group of countries who felt they were underrepresented in the United Nations, so they decided to form their own global legislative organ, the Global Treaty Organization."Woogers 02:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Which is the Lxung president? He would be Thun Jicnasjo. Detectivekenny 21:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Just make him Wellington, take off the Johnson. Compound surnames are usually for women. Woogers 21:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea, something like that. That was kinda what I meant, I shoulda said external G77.Woogers 02:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What's the name of the person you used to get the picture of Michael Wellington? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 15:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) National Song Contest I am open to suggestions. Fortunately, there are several months before the contest is set to begin, and I’d be happy to accommodate Heigardian audiences’ wishes into the next contest’s format if possible. For instance, including a Heigardian music professional in the international jury? Let me know your thoughts. Nkr20 17:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : Feel free to incorporate New Cambria into your articles about Heigard as much or as little as you like. If the information you use hasn't already been written into an article about New Cambria, I would appreciate a note on my talk page about what you want to create, so any new material doesn't conflict with existing material. Thanks for asking! Nkr20 14:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I added Heigard to the list of international broadcasters of the 2010 National Song Contest. I wrote that TH3 will transmit the final, and perhaps the Semi-Finals, though they'd be time-delayed due to time zone differences. If you'd like another channel to transmit the shows, just let me know and I'll change it. I'd also like your permission to expand upon the relationship between Heigardians of French descent and New Cambrians of French descent. Perhaps our two ethnic groups could be more closely interconnected (for example, via student exchange programs geared specifically toward the Francophone communities in both countries). Who knows, there could even be a significant French-Heigardian community in New Cambria? A British-New Cambrian singer won the National Song Contest in 2007, perhaps a Heigardian-New Cambrian singer could enter in 2010. Let me know your thoughts! -Nkr20 01:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: The contest is broadcast beginning at 20:00 (8pm) local time on the first Saturday of November, and runs six weeks. The semi-finals are approximately 1:45 to 2:00 hours long, and the grand final is about 3:00 hours. Assuming Heigard is in CET (UTC+1), the shows would begin at 0:30 the following morning Heigard Time, because New Cambria is in Newfoundland Time (UTC-3.5). -Nkr20 02:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm sure we'll work something out! -Nkr20 02:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Free Trade Agreement Hey Spart, would Heigard like to participate in a Free Trade Agreement with Ireland & Derhaland (I might add UK as well)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Immigration Twenty-thousand is fine. Thanks. Detectivekenny 21:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol Happy Birthday. Woogers 22:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ditto. Detectivekenny 01:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Same here. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Heigardians in Leubantia Hi Spart. I've upped the population of Heigardian people in Leubantia to 0.1%. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Map III Can you make a map of Derhaland that looks like this image: Image:Map of Ivalice.png, but of Derhaland? This is the image you can work with. Image:DerhalandMapBorder.png. Please upload it as "Image:DerhalandMapS". Thanks! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Same here for Leubantia. But please don't do provincial borders. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Emblem Requests Emblems for all of them. Woogers 20:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I meant the two spirals on top of each other opposing each other, centered. Woogers 21:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Like This, except like actual quality and not done in 5 seconds in paint. Woogers 01:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::YES! Perfect! Woogers 02:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I like the shield idea, but white was a part of the plan since the beginning. Woogers 21:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I accidentally stated I wanted you to make a Coat of Arms for Everett. I meant to say National Seal, like the Seal Emblem of the United States. Same design instructions though, 35 stars and the Everetti eagle, add whatever may look good as well.United Planets 00:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heigard Hey Spart, I was aware of that, but your Klüttenberg Palace-article was a redirect page, and I wanted to delete the links to it, before templating it to deletion. Btw, Heigard is really fun to read, keep up the good work (and please update the obsolete pages ;D )Thyles 08:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Why???? Why did you replace my flag on Creburg article? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Because its his article and he can do as he pleases on it. Woogers 21:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) But I hate his flag. It is a piece of S**t. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) He changed it because YOUR flag sucks. He wants his article to look nice and does not want a spray-painted parrot flag on his article. United Planets 21:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) STFU. It is not a f*****g Parrot, It is a majestic HAWK. I am SOOOO telling you all on Wikia. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) LOOOL. You think it looks like hawk?!? OMG wow your flag sucks even more if it was supposed to be a majestic hawk. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What exaggeration. I don't like his flag. It has literally an Archaeopteryx on it. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I know this has NOTHING AT ALL to do with me, but... >WHY SO CHILDISH???< -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't look like an Archaeopteryx to me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, it does like like a pigeon. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Why are you deleting all of those articles? There's nothing from them aside from that no one has edited them. I don't see any point in deleting them, now people can't read them. Please restore them ASAP. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) High five The stubs are all gone. I wonder what Tharnton is going to say in the morning. . . XD —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Easy. BAAAAAAAWWW F******* STUPID RANT RAVE S********* F************ 03:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, you're right. :D I am very upset. A lot of work has been put into this work. It's not a good thing to celebrate about. Please restore them. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) We will not restore them. Recreate them when you can add more than 1000 bytes of information. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You will. A stub is less than, at the most, 500 bytes. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not deleting the 500 byte+ pages. I want to see 1000 byte pages. I will not. Recreate them, their purpose it served by the lists. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You restore them. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) No, there is no reason to. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) There is. They are precious work. And thanks to you I'm 5th. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Some of the province names don't seem to fit the language, so you might want to change them to something that sounds more Polish/Danish. here is a resource. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 10:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Creburg Metro Lol sweet people are recognizing my urban planning skills. Whenever you are ready. Woogers(lol what ) 20:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Country area Leubantia can't possibly be 20-40 thousand square kilometres. It would be smaller thhan Switzerland. Leubantia is probably at least about 80-100 thousand square km. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'll measure the area when I get Photoshop back. I compared the shape of Leubantia with Latvia's so I think Leubantia should be about 60,000 km2. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ivalice I know you're a busy man, Spart, but could I get the areas of each of the states, and including Luna for Califia; and then the total area including Luna? Whenever you have time :D Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Deviantart do you have a deviantart account? if so, im gonna friend youGatemonger 21:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I don't. I've not felt the need for one. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Canal Summit We should get on that, lol, G20 ended a few days ago. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright, can you start an article about the summit? I'll begin the work with the Canal article. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 04:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Since you're gonna take Panama, is there even a need for another canal? Woogers - talk ( ) 06:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) No, that part was a joke! I want to rivalize Panama Canal, as they refused to join Central America. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 07:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Chat Heya Spart, if you get this message, could you come to the Future World Chat?Woogers - talk ( ) 23:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It's That Time Just as we planned... give it about a day or two before so. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) On chat please... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Quepos Hi. I'm transferring Quepos back to Central American rule. Please check the article for inaccuracies. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) If you're okay with it, I'll keep it, but I need a more stable arrangement, meaning slight expansion. Kay? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Currently I'm on my phone and it doesn't work at the moment so you would have to wait a couple hours. However, I have a public Gmail account which I can use for Google Talk. Its on my user page. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm back on the computer… —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently out of town without my computer so I can't chat. Basically what I'm wanting is all of RW Aguirre Canton in Costa Rica. Makes sense, because Quepos is the capital and primate city, with about 70ish percent of the population. And off topic but when I get back I can help you out with your map requests if its okay by you. Not flags or emblems, as you can probably see in my CKWS flag :P —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 07:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I shall think of a good reason. The reason I want to help out is because I enjoy mapmaking, it would help to accomplish things more effectively, and I think I am at a good enough level to do so. And it's my pleasure after all you've done for me. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be happy to start at any time. I think the maps for Leubantia, Antarctica, and Cascadia aren't out of my ability. Once I get approval from TM and once I get the info from you :) —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 07:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. I've been tending towards raster graphics because of their practical value but yours look a lot better. Are you familiar with Inkscape because I'm a beginner at that program. The only thing I've made on that program is the flag of Chongchach Wimutte Kampucheak Sankeate and that didn't turn out as good as I hoped. :P —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you able to go on Gmail now or are you in school? I'm technically in school but it's a field trip. It would give me something to do on the bus. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm available again. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I still need to talk a little about Inkscape. Is that okay with you? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) South/Central Cadia Hiya Spart! As we're geographical neighbors in Pangam-Pangat, it would make sense if our two cultures collaborated greatly over the course of this project. I do believe that geographically, we are the two closest together civilizations on the planet, and it would make sense if there were a large amount of interaction between the two. Whether that interaction be positive or negative, I leave that to you. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, I'll start sending missionaries to meet your people tomorrow. After contact has been established, we can focus on how things go wrong. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo, it's a little bit too early to start making any major contact. The civilizations need more time to develop on theie own. IRL on the flimsy foundation of a few centuries, countries establishing contact this early would homogenize. I would call 1600 BC a limit to when contact can be established. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) We're right next to each other. And I've already sent exiled heretics to his part of the world. There's no way the two people couldn't have met in some form yet. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No other civilizations were in contact at this time. Also you guys aren't right next to each other, they're as far as Delhi and Beijing, roughly. It should be out of your transportation ability to travel that far, especially through dense rainforest. South Cadia's rim should be at the very extent of Metari influence, at most. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I see DK's point now. Guess we have forgotten the map scale at the List of Societies of Pangam-Pangat talk. Fine, we'll wait a few years more. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW - P-P) 19:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't agree with this, but I will accept it for now. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't do, either. I believe this interactions could help defining our civilizations in the future, but DK doesn't want us to meet yet. As you said, let's accept it for now. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW - P-P) 21:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Happy birthday! —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Novelas importUser:Serprex 14:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Migración Estás áctivo? Tengo algo que discutir contigo por Google Talk. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 07:04, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Tu eres de Guatemala? Yo tengo unos primos que son de la ciudad de Guatemala. Pues ya me voy a dormir (son las dos aqui en Belgica). HORTON11 00:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Si son los hijos de la hermana mayor de mi padre. Tambien son mitad Americanos, pero siempre han vidido ahi. HORTON11 05:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) El se está refiriendo a mí. Pues yo me llamo César, y tu? Granero 21:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Pedido Can you make a proper seal for the UFSA? I want it to be a black cicle with a navy blue circle in the middle. *Blue Circle: Nine stars in an arch like form, with a larger star below them. *Black circle: United Federation of Southern America in Portuguese on the top and the same lines in Spanish on the bottom. And can you also surround the seal with wheat like on the first one? Name it . THANKS SO MUCH (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Day Would you like to take part in our Future World scenario for zombies? Central America is key in my plans. I'll be evacuating my Atlantic fleet Navy at some point through the Panama Canal and if I have to, kill some zombies and secure the canal for my use. If you do have plans, join in and we can rp out my help in killing zombies in CA and securing shipping routes. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Future World 3.0 Warning Hey, you have been inactive for a LONG time. As such, Central America may end up being marked as a blank country. This means that while the it will still exist in Future World, it will no longer be a user nation, like any other blank, which will open it to attack, invasion, alteration, diplomacy or other events. I need you to respond as soon as possible and let me know whether you plan on using Central America or not. If you will use it, it will remain a user nation for a month maximum before being blanked if you do not use it within that time. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Administrative Reconstruction Hello, Sir Spart Sparklbox! It has come to my attention, that the quality of this administration has become insufficient. It has become neglected, and the content has continued to decline. While I'm supportive of new content and the inclusion of new editors, such development should be done appropriately. Because of the content that is presented on our activity page, I believe, continuously discourages quality editors from entering the community. Our wiki has become fractured, and collaboration is almost impossible because most editors are unresponsive. I believe that the current admins, all 13, should step down and reorganize. Truly dedicated editors should be in this position so that they may coordinate a cohesive community that provides responsible guidelines for new editors. I remember when I was new to this community, my content was sub par but due to the guiding hand of the community and actively wanting to collaborate with other editors I developed. Conworlds is not what it used to be, and a breath of fresh air needs to come without intrusion from the previous, now inactive, administration. Thank you. --Horned King 22:18, July 7, 2016 (UTC)